


The Piercing AU

by Funkspiel, MercurialTenacity



Series: Askbox Fic [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Cages, Captivity, Chains, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, Conditioning, Corsetry, Desperation, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Intelligence Loss, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, Loss of Control, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Maternal Instinct, Mind Break, Mirror Sex, Misgendering, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, Mutual Non-Con, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, Tongue Piercings, Training, Watersports, soft cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: Grindelwald plays with Percival first - massaging his chest, rubbing his nipples, licking them, working him up until he’s panting and arching off the table for more of Gellert’s touch. He makes warmth spread all through Percival’s chest like he never knew it could.“Oh, pet,” Gellert croons. “Hasn’t anybody played with your pretty little nipples before? Have they been neglected? Poor thing.”He massages for long minutes more, and then he places the cold, hard metal against his nipple - so pebbled up and eager.Percival goes still.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was originally created from a brilliant series of anonymous asks on tumblr. I've collected it here for ease of reading and preservation, with the format adapted for AO3. Please note that due to its original style it may not read like traditional longform fic - nor is it intended to. Askbox fic allows for a great deal of collaboration, flexibility, and informality, and I've attempted to preserve the essence of that here while also improving the general readability and organization.
> 
> The story is presented in a roughly linear narrative, and the notes at the beginning of each chapter contain the prompts which were sent in, which have not been edited.
> 
> If you're curious about the original version or would like to keep up with this verse as it evolves, check out my [Grindelgraves Piercing AU](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/tagged/grindelgraves-piercing-au) tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Grindelwald marking his pets and slaves with special piercings. Sometimes through the nipples, sometimes, through the bellybutton, sometimes a dick piercing. Enchanted piercings that vibrate and heat up and magically pull orgasm after orgasm from his pets or keep them on edge until they're half mad with need. Also tracks them if they try to run. Percy is the latest one, strapped tightly to a table. Grindelwald is already disinfecting the piercing tool, eyeing Percy's nipples with sadistic glee.

Grindelwald plays with Percival first - massaging his chest, rubbing his nipples, licking them, working him up until he’s panting and arching off the table for more of Gellert’s touch. He makes warmth spread all through Percival’s chest like he never knew it could.

“Oh, pet,” Gellert croons. “Hasn’t anybody played with your pretty little nipples before? Have they been neglected? Poor thing.”

He massages for long minutes more, and then he places the cold, hard metal against his nipple - so pebbled up and eager.

Percival goes still.

Gellert squeezes, forcing Percival’s breath to catch. He’s gagged so he can’t speak, but he can shake his head and grunt and try to pull away. There’s nowhere for him to go, of course.

“What’s wrong, Percy?” Gellert asks, mock kindness in his tone. “Don’t want your tits played with anymore?”

Percival closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, clearly trying to calm himself.

“But they’re so very  _pretty_. And so needy. You have such needy tits, darling. Such slutty nipples.”

Percival shakes his head - he doesn’t have tits, he doesn’t want this - but Gellert pinches his nipple tight, and without warning he drives the needle through his flesh.

Percival yelps, but it’s more from surprise than pain. He expected it to hurt, he wants it to hurt, but instead it feels… warm. Warm and achy, like he needs someone to rub it. Like he wants Grindelwald to continue his massage.

Gellert pushes the piercing through and secures it, and then the left side is done. Percival is quieter for the next one, a little bit in shock.

All too soon Gellert steps back from the table, and Percival has two shiny new rings biting into his chest.

Imagine his face the first time he comes from just his nipples - not a single touch on his cock, all it took was the stimulation from the piercings to make him melt and spill all over himself.

Grindelwald could use the piercings for training, too - use them to give Percival spine-melting pleasure when he’s good, and withhold it when he’s bad.

Eventually Percival notices that even when Grindelwald plays with his nipples without activating the enchantment it feels… better. Really, really good, more sensitive and deeper, like it’s touching something in his core. All it takes is a brush against his permanently pebbled up little nubs to get him whining and squirming.

That’s another effect of the piercings, it turns out - the longer they’re left in, the more sensitive the area gets.

What Percival doesn’t realize until it’s far, far too late is that the more sensitive his nipples become, the less sensitive his other erogenous areas are. Including his cock. When he can’t get hard anymore he figures it out - he can only come with his tits now. He cries, but he still has a messy little orgasm from it.

It’s a lot harder to fight being Grindelwald’s pet after that.

When he finally puts the pieces together about the full effect of the piercings he can't help choking on panic.  He hates to admit it, but a part of him was starting to feel like all this new pleasure wasn’t so bad - but when he realizes his dick doesn’t work anymore it brings all that desperation and struggle back to the surface.

He’d tried to get the piercings out when Gellert first put them in of course, and he’d failed.  But now he  _needs_  them out.  He tries coaxing them out with his own magic until he’s an exhausted mess; he resorts to the muggle way and tries physically destroying them, but he can’t even manage a dent; he steals one of Gellert’s artifacts to siphon off their power, but the more he draws away the more they start to heat up and buzz until, humiliatingly, he can’t do much more than moan and rub his tits; he tries digging them out of his flesh, but that just leaves him bloody and in pain and no closer to free.

Gellert gets a bit fed up after that last one.  Percival can squirm and fail and exhaust himself all he wants, but he isn’t allowed to hurt himself.


	2. Moment of Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written entirely by the wonderful Funkspiel, for the moment Percival discovers his dick no longer works as it should. Thank you for such an amazing contribution! <3

He’s in the shower, hot water beating on his shoulders because the last time he went chest first into the shower he nearly came on the spot, all that lovely hot pressure on his tits – NO! He didn’t have tits, they weren’t tits, he tries to remind himself, hands running over his pecs, unaware of the changes Grindelwald had yet to make.

He grabs his dick there in the shower and he tries everything. Slow, languid and teasing strokes. Hot, heavy cruel strokes. Thumbing at his slit, teasing at his crown. Everything – but he can barely feel the water running on it, let alone his hand. It feels about as exciting as touching his toes and even those appendages were more sensitive.

His breath becomes thready and he panics. He rushes to act – strokes harder, faster, more desperately. Nothing.

Grindelwald hears him from the bedroom. He enters like a ghost, not even bothering to disappear his own clothing when he steps into the shower behind Graves and plasters himself to his back, hands wrapping around to take his dick from him and fondle it more like a broken toy than a man’s cock. It flops uselessly on his palm and against Graves’ thighs. Unable to grow from lust or blood, it looks pathetic in his hand. Graves whines, unable to articulate his anguish. Grindelwald kisses his shoulder, his nape, and purrs into his throat, “Oh love, why do you bother with this little thing when you have something so much better?”

Grindelwald’s hands migrate up his fluttering stomach muscles and the hard jut of his hips, over his ribs up to the rings that spear his nipples, and immediately Graves’ knows it’s done – he’s done. He’ll never be the same.

Grindelwald plays with his nipples until his knees give way, held up only by Grindelwald’s strength as he fondles and thumbs and tugs and plucks and presses – a truly astoundingly small spurt of white managing to escape from his cock, unable to paint the tile at all. 

“Such pretty tits,” Grindelwald coos, and Graves just breathes raggedly, tears lost in the shower water that plasters his hair to his face and neck, shivering in Grindelwald’s hold, pathetically hoping for more even as his cock hangs useless between his legs.


	3. New Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: But what if Grindelwald gave Percy a potion to make him gain weight in his chest area to make the flesh around his nipples soft and squishy and not quite breasts, but almost. Now Percy has to deal with the fact that it feels even better when Grindelwald fondles him. Grindelwald takes his time with the nipple and chest play. Uses feathers, strips of leather, paddles, riding crops. Squeezes them, brushes them with feather light touches. Forces Percy to wear a tight shirt so the fabric brushes them
> 
> Prompt 2: If Grindelwald gives Graves tits, then he needs to give Graves a nice big juicy ass to go with it. Maybe after Graves behaves for long enough, Grindelwald gives him another way to come: a sensitive hole and sensitive ass. Bring forth the lacy thongs and panties.

Percival has to learn that his actions have consequences, and he has to learn that resisting Gellert's will is unacceptable.  Fortunately, Gellert knows just what will bring the message home.

He feeds Percival a carefully prepared potion, and it isn’t long before his toned muscles and the hard planes of his body start to round out and get soft.  Not too much - just enough to grab and squeeze, enough that Percival doesn’t feel like himself anymore.  And of course, most of the weight goes to his chest. He tries to deny it at first, but there’s not much point. Percival doesn’t know if that’s the fault of the piercings or the potion itself, but it doesn’t really matter.  He just knows that day by day his chest gets a little softer, a little heavier, until he has small handfuls of flesh that Gellert can squeeze.

They’re not quite breasts, but they may as well be.  Gellert certainly talks like they are, and he requires Percival to do so too in order to be allowed any pleasure.  And Percival tries so hard to resist, but…  It feels so incredible when Gellert touches him.  It’s not the same when he does it himself, not at all.  It feels good, but not great.  Not amazing.  Even the brush of clothes, fabric, sheets, feathers, anything at all feels better than his own hands.  It’s a wicked twist on the enchantment, that Percival can’t even give himself real pleasure.  

(More than once Gellert has found Percival mindlessly rubbing his tits against the furniture in a desperate attempt to get off.  Fortunately Gellert has control over that too, so there really isn’t anything Percival can do but tease himself silly.)

And touching his dick - he barely feels anything.  Even if Gellert touches it.  It’s like trying to come from rubbing his elbow; it feels a bit silly and unnatural and it’s just never going to happen.  His dick does still leak when he comes with his tits, but he doesn’t feel much down there when it happens.  It just makes a mess.  He doesn’t feel much when Gellert fucks him either, but he loves how his nipples rub against the sheets.

But when Gellert plays with his tits - oh, god.  He has so many ways of making Percival feel incredible.  He lays him out on the bed and ties his wrists to the headboard, leaving him so horribly exposed.  Gellert always starts slowly, uses feathers or soft silks to tease him, circling around his soft mounds of flesh before gradually working his way closer and closer in,  _just_  brushing his areolas, so close to where he’s most sensitive - and widening the circles again, sweeping outwards, stroking down the center of his chest between his tits.  He does it again, and again, and again.

“Your breasts are filling in so nicely,” Gellert says.  “Such pretty curves, such a soft body.  You feel so good to  _squeeze,_  darling.”  Gellert always taunts him.  It always makes Percival blush and squirm.

By the time Gellert decides to touch his nipples Percival is usually incoherent.  But when he finally gets there he focuses on the little nubs relentlessly.  He works them until Percival’s eyes roll back, until he drools, until he’s forgotten even how to beg and resorts to instinctive moans and cries.  And if he’s in the mood, he’ll make Percival come until his mind is full of blank, buzzing nothing.

What Percival likes best though is when Gellert pours oil on his tits - his breasts - and gives him a deep massage, kneading and pressing into his soft flesh.  He can’t deny anymore that it feels better to be soft there, his nipples may feel best but every inch of his breasts is so sensitive and needy.  When Gellert massages him like that is when it’s most obvious how big his chest has become.  Sometimes he still tries not to think about it, and sometimes he forgets to try and just gets swept away in the pleasure.

Sometimes Gellert makes Percival beg for it - makes him say things like, “Please squeeze my breasts,” “I want to come with my tits,” “I love it when you grope me,” whatever he feels like that day and thinks will make Percival blush the most.  At first it was hard to say those things, but… it got easier.

Once he put Percival in a lacy little brassiere, and each time Percival looked down he had to see his breasts cradled by pink ribbons, lifted and pushed together, looking so round and soft.  He hated it, truly.  He couldn’t stop coming.

Gellert finds that he quite likes seeing Percival soft.  He likes all that quivering flesh, and he likes transforming a man who was once so lean - his body used to be made for action, but now it’s for pleasure.  Most especially, he likes the way it makes Percival looks so very ashamed.

The only clothes Gellert allows him to wear anymore are his bra and panties, always a matching set of course, which seem to hug his new curves and make his body look like the lewd plaything it is.  He feels more exposed when he’s wearing them than when he’s naked.

Gellert sure loves fucking such a plump ass - squeezing it, slapping it, bouncing it on his dick.  Percival  _wishes_  he were sensitive there for the amount that Gellert plays with it; he kneads and massages and gropes, and Percival cries because he can barely feel anything and he just wants Gellert’s hands on his tits.  He won’t get his titty massage later unless he’s good while he’s fucked though, so he tries hard to do what Gellert wants.  The pleasure has become like an addiction - it controls him.

He doesn’t try to get the piercings out anymore.


	4. Next Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: I love the nipple piercing ideas. What if Grindelwald gives Percy another potion to make him lactate? Then Grindelwald periodically removes the piercings to let his other pets feed from Percy. Percy makes such a mess during those sessions. He can't help it because the pets are always so rough with his poor nipples.
> 
> Prompt 2: But does Grindelwald make Percy completely soft? Uses potions to soften the muscles in his stomach, arms, and legs. Gives him a pair of thick soft thighs and shapes him into a stunning hourglass figure. Percy does still have a slight bit of masculinity, but you can't really see it under all the soft shapely flesh of his body. But Grindelwald doesn't change his face. No, he wants Percy to still see himself in this new body. And Percy does. He hates he cannot pretend its someone else in the mirror

His tits get all achy, and they get bigger.  If they weren’t quite breasts before, well… there’s no denying it now.  His bras don’t fit properly anymore, his breasts spill out of them and they’re much too tight.  Gellert eventually puts him in ones that fit again, but not before driving home just how big he’s gotten.

And his breasts ache  _all the time._   He doesn’t understand what’s happening at first, he just knows that he  _needs_  Gellert to rub and suckle on his breasts.  It hurts otherwise, like there’s a pressure building up inside, and the only relief is to have them thoroughly played with.  Percival doesn’t even have to be restrained anymore, he lets Gellert lay him out on the bed and moans for him so nicely.

The first time Gellert coaxes a little bead of pearly white fluid to well up from his nipple Percival comes before he even has a chance to cry.

After that Percival starts to leak.  It somehow doesn’t quite work when he tries to take care of it himself, so if Gellert goes too long without milking him there’s nothing he can do but squirm with the unbearable pressure in his tits while little rivulets of milk trickle down from his swollen nipples.

Fortunately Gellert has a solution.  He restrains Percival and sets him up with a few of his other pets when Gellert is too busy.  They take from him greedily, tussling with each other to try and get to his tits and then latching on and suckling so strongly before being replaced by another hungry mouth.

Percival is delirious with it.  He hates the situation, he hates what he’s turning into, but the suction is so absolutely glorious that he can’t stop coming.

When Gellert finally comes back for him he finds Percival sitting in a little puddle of his own come, dick ever small and soft between his legs, his breasts pink and raw and swollen, and his eyes glassy with pleasure.

There are more changes, less drastic but still devastating.  Gellert does it slowly and inexorably, slow enough that Percival tries not to notice.  He doesn’t want to notice, he doesn’t want it to be happening.

It is happening though, his body weight is shifting, his figure is changing, and no amount of protesting or denial can stop it.  He clings to the thought that when he gets free he can get help, get his body back… but he doesn’t know if he believes it.  Part of him knows that even if he were to escape, even if some of the changes could be reversed, he’ll never be the same.

One day he sees himself in the mirror and just… freezes.  He’s been avoiding mirrors as much as he possibly can, but this time he’s caught in it - unable to look away.

He should be unrecognizable.  His hips have filled in, his thighs have thickened, his dick hangs small and meek between his legs, and of course his breasts, heavy and full with the accursed rings that started all of this buried in his nipples…

He should be unrecognizable, but he’s not.  His face has rounded out, gotten softer, it’s not at odds with the rest of his new body, but it’s still unmistakably and undeniably  _him._   He feels sick.  Nausea churns in his stomach, his head pounds, and Gellert chooses that moment to appear behind him and pull him in against his chest.  He wraps an arm around Percival’s waist, smiles into his hair, slides one hand up his body to cup a breast -

It’s worse, seeing Gellert next to him like this.  Seeing the stark contrast between the type of body he should have and what he’s become.  The emotion hits him like a wave, knocking him over and dragging him helplessly under.  He can’t help it, he turns around and sobs into Gellert’s chest.

Gellert holds him, rubs his back, and makes everything worse by reassuring him how pretty he’s become.

He draws Percival’s attention to each part of his body - his shaking thighs, his shy little cock, his flushed cheeks, his plump lips parted on a moan, and of course his soft, sensitive breasts and his eager nipples, sparkling with gold.

“That’s not the body of someone reluctant, is it pet?  No, look at how you’re reacting.  Your body is so eager now, just made for pleasure.  Why would it feel so good if it were wrong, hm?  I’ve just given you what you need.”


	5. Makeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: oh goodness what next??? removing his body hair? lengthening his normally perfectly styled hair? corsets to flatter his body and train his waist???

The body hair absolutely has to go.  Gellert has been wanting to get rid of it for quite a while now, and while Percival's body mass is in the slow process of shifting to its new distribution is the perfect time for an immediate change to speed him on his way.

He lays Percival out on the bed for an oil massage, smirking when he goes willingly, unaware of what’s about to happen.  Percival loves having his breasts massaged, but today Gellert has different plans.  He works the oil into his skin, starting with his breasts as usual - rubbing deeply and thoroughly and making Percival moan.  His fingers absolutely glide over the slick skin, making it easy to enjoy all that soft flesh.  He presses his thumbs into Percival's areolas and works in ever expanding circles, rubbing, squeezing, pressing, until his entire chest is glistening with oil and Percival himself is a blissed-out mess.

Gellert's hands start to move lower.  He pours a little puddle of oil on Percival's soft stomach and spreads it out with his palms, taking the time for it to saturate his skin before drawing his hands down Percival's side and over his hips.  With Percival laid out before him like this it's easy to see his new shape emerging, and Gellert takes a moment to admire it.  His hips are filling out, his waist is slimming down - but even so, his body could stand a bit more coaxing towards true beauty.  Perhaps Gellert will train his waist; a corset would look so pretty on his frame.

Gellert squeezes Percival's hips, bringing himself back to the task at hand.  Percival's thighs are next to be massaged, and then his groin; Gellert lifts Percival's small, limp cock and fondles his cute, useless balls, careful to work the oil into each and every fold of skin.  It wouldn't do to miss even an inch.  He massages each of Percival's legs, flips him over to get to his plump arse, and the whole time Percival just moans for more.

Gellert spends hours massaging him, and when he finally wipes the oil away the hair goes with it.  Percival’s skin is left soft and smooth and bare.

Percival opens his eyes to see Gellert’s smirk, and his heart drops.  He looks down at himself and starts to tremble.  He moans brokenly, anguished, but Gellert notes that there’s no shock on his face - he’s starting to learn who makes decisions about his body.

Gellert brings out the corset a few days later, and he relishes the look of defeat in Percival's eyes when he sees it.  He wants to fight and struggle against it, but he’s just so tired.  He’s already been changed so much, he knows it’s hopeless.  There’s nothing to do but let Gellert lace him in.  And when he does, oh - he's gorgeous.  All that lace lifting his breasts, slimming down his waist, giving him such a perfect, luscious figure…  Gellert wraps his big hands around Percival’s trim little waist and knows this is the right path for them.  He praises him often over the following weeks as his waist gets smaller and his curves become more pronounced. 

His hair is crucial to completing the look.  Gellert puts a great deal of thought into it, but in the end he decides to let it grow out naturally.  He doesn’t allow Percival to put any product in it, and when it’s left soft and untamed it’s already long enough to bring out his eyes.  It does wonders to soften him.

Before long it it brushes his jaw and frames his face gorgeously, helped by the gentle waves Gellert styles it in.


	6. Making Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Normally, Percival hates having to get the other pets to suck his tits, the sheer dependency he’s developed, but he’s found a couple of exceptions. Newt almost never drinks from him, but will nudge away the others if they get too rough. He also prefers to lap up the excess from Percy’s body, laving his tongue over his aching breasts and cradling him like a lover. Then there’s sweet little Credence. Little Credence, who waits until the other pets have had their fill before plonking down beside Percival to knead and suck him slowly for what feels to be for hours on end. Those two always send him into tears, but they also wring out the best orgasms he’s ever had. 
> 
> Prompt 2: If Newt and Credence are also Grindelwald's pets, what piercings/modifications do you suppose Grindelwald gifted them? Perhaps a belled cock cage for Newt, one that tinkles lightly when he crawls or wags the tail attached to his plug. Maybe Gellert takes away Credence's voice and sight, enhancing his other senses and letting him only warble and mewl in pleasure.
> 
> Prompt 3: Is Newt’s cock-cage curved like most are, so he can never get fully hard and his cock hurts when he gets aroused, or is it straight so that he can get hard but just can never do anything about it?

The - not the worst part, but the insult on top of it all - is that Percival’s body doesn’t respond to his own touch.  He can’t make himself come, he can’t milk his own tits, and he hates that he not only has to let other people see him at his weakest but that his body enjoys it so much.  He needs them, he needs Gellert, and he hates it.

That’s why he appreciates Newt so much.  They can’t speak to each other, the silencing charms which sit heavily on their throats during these sessions see to that, but Newt seems to see him as a little bit closer to human than the others do.  They take from him with greedy mouths, and Percival is always restrained so he can’t push them away.  He can’t ask them to stop when it gets too much.  When Newt is there he shoulders them out of the way, gives Percival a respite, and his warm tongue always feels blissful after the rough suckling and biting from the others.  Newt is so gentle with him, and Percival always feels a little spark of relief when he sees Newt’s red hair among those chosen to milk him dry.

And Credence - it’s impossible not to adore little Credence.  He’s smaller than the others, unable to shove his way in to get at Percival’s tits, so he’s always the last.  Somehow Percival doesn’t feel quite so bad about having Credence nurse from him.  He’s hungry, but not greedy like the others, seeming almost to find comfort from curling up in Percival’s lap and suckling from his breasts.  Percival would cradle him in his arms if he could; if he weren’t restrained and unable to move much at all.  Sometimes Newt stays nearby while Credence nurses, and cradles them both.  It makes Percival feel so very soft and vulnerable, but he doesn’t hate it.

Newt and Credence haven't been spared from Gellert's games, of course.  

Credence was given a beautiful tongue piercing, and it didn't take long at all for his mouth to fully become his new pleasure center.  Total oral fixation.  He  _loves_  sucking Gellert’s cock, he could do it for hours, it feels so incredible filling up his mouth.  He’s happy to suck anybody’s cock, really.  Credence gives the most enthusiastic blowjobs Gellert has ever had. 

Reconditioning him was delightfully easy. Gellert realized soon after acquiring Credence that, what with his upbringing, he’d never had an orgasm or even really played with himself. He has no concept of what it's like to get pleasure from his genitals - he's a perfect blank slate ready to be shaped.  The first time he comes is with his lips wrapped around Gellert’s cock, and he never looks back.  Of course, it means he gets quite a bit of pleasure when he nurses from Percival’s breasts, too.

Newt's piercing goes through the head of his cock, with some matching ladder piercings up the underside as well. His cock pulses and throbs, it becomes so excruciatingly sensitive and it drools precome constantly, but Gellert doesn't just gift him the piercings - he also locks Newt into a cage which keeps his prick tucked away neatly in a little package between his legs. It’s made of gold, inset with sparkling little emeralds that bring out Newt’s eyes, and as the finishing touch it has a tiny bell that chimes whenever he moves. It may not look strong enough to be an effective cage, but Gellert’s magic can more than contain him. It’s impossible for anyone other than Gellert to remove it.

Newt will never come again.  His balls grow tight and heavy and painful, sometimes so much so that he cries, but he will not ever come.  He is not so much as allowed to have erections.  Sometimes Gellert takes mercy on him and allows him to feel pleasure by making his piercings buzz and vibrate.  Newt usually passes out part way through those little sessions.

It’s also up to Gellert how painful it is for Newt to be aroused. If he’s feeling cruel he activates the piercings and lets the cage hurt badly, but if he just wants to tease or mock he lets the frustrated, helpless pleasure outweigh the discomfort. Gellert has total control. Either way his balls get heavy and tight and painful, so full and aching between his legs, and there’s nothing at all Newt can do about it.

Gellert has quite a bit of fun playing with his little pets.


	7. Loving Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I need some tenderness from Gellert with Soft Percy. Maybe after a really messy session, Gellert takes Percy to the bathroom and carefully washes him clean. Maybe he teasingly plays with those lovely breasts a bit as he's washing them. Or imagine Gellert painting Percy's nails or combing and braiding his hair. Coos that someone as pretty as Percy should have pretty nails too. Ties ribbons in Percy's now longer hair.

Percival is miserable.  His nipples are sore, chafed, and swollen, his breasts ache, and he’s covered in tacky and drying fluids; milk which trickled down his abdomen, tear tracks crusted on his cheeks, drool which spilled down his chin, and the thin come which dribbled out of his soft dick.  He feels disgusting, and he’s  _tired._   Not just his body - he’s tired of this, tired of the constant fight and the pain and the humiliation which sits deep in his bones.  He’s so tired.

Gellert comes to collect him and Percival doesn’t fight.  Gellert coos at him and tells him how ruined he looks, and Percival just shudders.  He knows.  Gellert hums, considering, but Percival doesn’t care.  He doesn’t pay much attention as Gellert leads him back to the rooms which have become his cage, so he doesn’t notice being guided into a warm bath until it’s already happening.

Gellert sits behind him in the large tub and lays Percival back against his chest, surrounding him and cradling his aching body.  Percival lets himself be held.  The warm water feels blissful, and so do Gellert’s hands when they start to rub a soft, sudsy cloth over his skin.  Gellert washes him gently, massaging and loosening Percival’s tight, tense muscles as he works.

“That’s it, love,” Gellert murmurs in his ear.  “Relax for me, hmm?”

Percival obeys.  He sinks into the bath, moaning occasionally when Gellert’s fingers take a detour to tease, but mostly just closing his eyes and letting himself be cared for.  Gellert washes his hair too, rubbing his temples as he massages the shampoo into his scalp, and Percival just melts.

Once Percival is clean Gellert just holds him, letting him soak in the bath until his fingers starts to get wrinkly, and then he lifts Percival out and wraps him in a big, fluffy towel.  Percival feels soft and clean and thoroughly exhausted, but somehow more at peace.

Gellert brushes out his hair and then braids it, commenting on the lovely waves it will have once it’s dry in the morning.  He takes Percival’s hands in his own and rubs lotion into them with his thumbs, leaving his skin soft and smooth.

Finally he takes Percival to bed, snuggling him under the covers and holding him close, summoning a tray from which he hand feeds Percival bites of sweet fruit.  Afterwards he lets Percival lick the sticky juice from his fingers.

He dims the lights and tucks Percival in snug against his side, and it’s only then that Percival speaks.

“Why?” he asks, voice small.

Percival can hear Gellert’s smile.  “Why what, pet?  Why have I kept you?  Changed you?”

Percival shakes his head, brow furrowed ever so slightly.  “Why did you… take care of me?”

“Oh darling, that’s easy.  Because you’re mine.”

Percival ponders Gellert’s words for a moment before his face smooths out.  He nods.

He falls asleep with his head on Gellert’s chest.


	8. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: ah, but Grindelwald sees Percival's fondness for Newt (and Credence if you like) and what better way to further Percy's forced feminization than to *encourage* him to nurture and comfort a Newt whom Grindelwald has absolutely wrecked before Percy's eyes? Or Gellert uses this as punishment, when Graves isn't behaving, trying to escape or remove his piercings or corset... he gets to watch Gellert take his pleasure from a half-starved, crying Newt? Gellert would love to toy w/ incipient gramander
> 
> Prompt 2: Your concept of Newt never being able to come again is really interesting. would it affect his behavior and his conditioning as Grindelwald’s pet? You said before that he’s gentler than other pets with Percy, but would he ever lose himself? Needy and desperate for something he knows is never coming from anyone? It might be interesting of Gellert works Newt up into that state and then puts with Percival so he can sit back and watch them realize that Gellert controls everything.
> 
> It would be interesting if it were after Percy had completely accepted the nurturing role he’s been molded into. He’d be powerless to soothe Newt’s torture, helpless and watching him wriggle as his ladder piercing vibrates. When it’s him & Credence they’re perfectly suited to each other, and it’s bliss, but this is anything but, and Gellert just watches as Percy’s brain melts because what he does to please Gellert doesn’t work for newt, and he’s forgotten everything else

Gellert doesn't hesitate take advantage of any affection between Percival and Newt.

He ruins Newt thoroughly, reducing him to a quivering mess, and then leaves him with Percival.  Percival was told that Newt had been a bad, disobedient pet, and Percival was brought to watch his punishment so he remembers to be grateful that he’s loved and treated so well.

Percival is so shaken by it.  Newt is usually the one comforting him when he’s nursing the others, and now Newt is so broken?  Percival doesn’t know what to do??

He crawls over to Newt and touches him hesitantly, wanting very much to ease his hurt, but he doesn’t know how.  It doesn’t even occur to him to try standing up to Gellert or making him change his mind, because he knows that will only lead to more hurt for both of them.  Newt is trembling, eyes glassy, but Percival is just as helpless and there’s nothing he can offer Newt to help -

Except… he feels so confused, like his instincts are at war inside him, and almost without realizing what he’s doing he gathers Newt up into his lap.  It takes a little bit of adjusting to get comfortable, but once he’s found a workable position he guides Newt’s mouth to his breast and helps him latch on to the nipple.

Newt starts suckling, a little bit of the tension easing from his body, and Percival sighs with relief.  It feels right to do this, to use his body to take care of Newt this way.  The only interactions he’s had with Newt have been for feeding, and it feels so natural to do it now.  

He brushes the hair from Newt’s forehead and encourages him to drink his fill.  Watching from the other room, Gellert is ecstatic.

It's a strategy Gellert takes great pleasure in employing again from time to time.  Sometimes he takes his pleasure from Newt first, sometimes he whips him, and sometimes he tortures him with unstoppable, agonizing pleasure.

That sort of pleasure-torture is a very clear sign for Newt very early on that Gellert now has power over him in every aspect of his life, and he uses it to devastating effect.  Gellert made sure he knew that the cage was never coming off - not if he begged, not if he was good, not ever.  He has already had the last orgasm of his life.  Newt believes him.  It goes a long way to keeping him docile and submissive, having his genitals and his pleasure locked away like that.  It’s a constant, humiliating reminder.  He’s kept needy all the time, and when combined with the power of the piercings it isn't difficult to drive him absolutely to pieces.

Newt loses himself at times like that, turning more inwards and dissociating from the rest of the world while he gets lost in his own mind and body.  He twitches on the floor and sobs, eyes glassy, hips spasming hopelessly, and Percival has to watch.  It makes Percival start crying too, to be utterly helpless even though he’s been so thoroughly conditioned to comfort and take care of the other pets.  He nothing he's learned how to do can help Newt; he can't feed him, he can't pleasure Newt or let him fuck him, he can't even really cradle him and coo comforting words.  He falls absolutely to pieces, and Gellert is exquisitely pleased to see he's forgotten any other method of coping.


	9. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: How big and puffy does Graves' nipples get? Does he just continue to breast-feed Newt? Maybe that's all Grindelwald lets Newt have in terms of sustenance, so Graves has no choice but to feed Newt several times a day. And the more Newt feeds, the more milk Graves' produces, until his teats fill up painfully if Newt doesn't feed on time or if Grindelwald prevents his pet from feeding.
> 
> Prompt 2: Percival's breasts are now so big and provide a great boost of nutrition to Gellert's pets (wizarding milk is magical?). The pets' are perky and healthy even with Gellert's torturous attentions on them, it's a cursed blessing that they can endure more. Breastfeeding makes Percival gorgeous too, his figure trim,skin taut and glowing. His body tummy flattens and waist shrinks more, tiny compared to his breasts, lush hips and bouncy ass. Gellert openly praises Percival's beauty enjoying his blushes

As Percival's milk came in his areolas got bigger and darker and his nipples got puffy, a clear change in his body which signal its acceptance of its new role.  Looking at him, there could be no doubt about what he's for.  As time goes on, his body fits his purpose more and more.  After he’s nursed from regularly his nipples lengthen into proper teats.  Oftentimes they’re swollen from use and stimulation, which just makes them bigger.  Gellert likes to tell him how pretty they are all long and thick like this, cooing about how well his body is adjusting and how gorgeously full his breasts are.  Sometimes when Percival looks down at himself it’s hard to believe he used to have flat, toned pecs.

He has to keep nursing.  It's not an option, it's a necessity.  Gellert doesn’t have time to milk him whenever he needs it and it’s too painful to let his breasts fill up; they get so stretched and sore that Percival begs Gellert for relief from the utterly overwhelming sensation.  Gellert is only too pleased to allow it.  He keeps the other pets hungry and gives them only minimal nutrition so that they won't hesitate to nurse, draining Percival's milky tits dry every time.  It doesn't take long before they're stumbling over themselves to latch onto a nipple without a thought, eager and greedy for the treat.

After Percival resorted to breastfeeding to comfort Newt, Gellert lets him choose who he feeds more often to encourage him to be feminine and nurturing.  He doesn’t always get a choice, but when he does he usually asks for either Newt or Credence.  It feels so much more intimate to nurse them one-on-one, and he prefers it so much to when he has to nurse several pets at once.  He gets to stroke their hair and cradle them and it feels so good to know he’s providing for them with his body.  He’s a little bit too far gone to think about what that means.

Gellert often comments on the changes to his body, pointing out everything from his thick hips to his long, pink nipples with a sort of smug pride.  Percival doesn’t know why, but he likes it when Gellert talks about his body. It makes him blush deeply and squirm, but it makes him feel desirable too. Pretty, almost.

Which he should hate. He hates what he’s been molded into, and he hates that he likes it.

But when Gellert compliments him, tells him how delicate he looks, how lovely is breasts are, how luscious his curves have become, it makes him want to be good and pleasing. One time Gellert had compared him favorably to the goddess Aphrodite, and Percival’s heart had skipped a beat to know that was how Gellert saw him. It made him feels so soft and feminine and good.


	10. A New Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Gellert changes Percy to a feminine toy, I want him to change Credence into something masculine and aggressive. Uses potions to give him a huge dick and put some muscle on his frame. Helps his skin get more color. And trains him using enchanted ladder piercings on his new dick. He can only come from fucking someone else and that's it. The potions also make him more aggressive and fearless, so Gellert unleashes him onto his other pets, but Credence wants soft pretty Percy.
> 
> Prompt 2: Oh, oh, oh, – but this sounds like a fab fate for our boy Theseus. Percival’s dear and trusted friend, struggling against the rut the piercings continuously seem to enchant into his veins but fuck, Percy just looks so sweet, he just wants to bend him over and claim what he’s resisted for YEARS.

If he's honest, Gellert is quite excited when he acquires his newest pet.  He doesn't make new additions often, and there's nothing quite like breaking someone into a subservient, submissive plaything.  This one in particular is quite the prize - Theseus Scamander, war hero and star of the British Ministry, is an excellent trophy.

Gellert doesn't decide on his pets' conditioning casually.  It's important to him to bring out aspects of their personality, to force them to accept parts of themselves they've always denied.  It makes the final changes that much more complete and satisfying, when it all really comes from within.  That's why he takes a more primal route with Theseus.  He's the sort of man with a vigor and potency simmering under his skin - traits which he uses to great effect on the battlefield, but has to keep tightly in check when moving within the stiff British government.

Well, no longer.  Gellert makes it his mission to connect Theseus to his primal nature.

He starts Theseus off with two rows of scrotum piercings, one in front of and one behind his balls, and shortly afterwards pushes a crossbar through the head of his cock.  Theseus screams and curses through the whole thing of course, but it doesn't take very long at all to start seeing results.  Just hours later and Theseus' eyes start to glaze over with arousal, his cock standing up obscenely between his legs.  What a wonderful specimen.

In the days and weeks that follow Gellert can see Theseus start to loose his grip as the enchantments take hold.  His balls swell up and inches are added to his dick until it hangs thick and heavy between his legs, constantly hard and twitching - and often chafed from Theseus' continual attempts to get release.  He can't come from his own hand, he figured that out early on, but for a while humping the furniture gives him some satisfaction.  Gellert allows it, pleased to see him so carried away by his instincts.

Of course it doesn't last.  Eventually rutting leaves Theseus just as unsatisfied as using his hand as the enchantment progresses, and Theseus learns how his new body works; he can only come with his dick buried inside someone else.  Theseus takes the revelation with a sort of horrified despair, and Gellert deems it time to introduce him to the rest of the menagerie.

Theseus first sees Percival from behind, and god, he’s never seen a more beautiful woman.  She has lush curves and glowing skin and such lovely, perfect breasts, his cock is stirring and even though he knows it’s awful of him he wants to bury himself inside her - and then she turns and the bottom drops out of Theseus’ stomach, because  _he_  is Percival, here in front of him after all this time, with a body shaped like a wet dream.  And somehow, knowing this doesn’t make Theseus want him any less.  If anything it just brings back years of suppressed desire, of trying to pretend he didn’t feel what he felt, and now he feels it so vividly and viscerally that he just wants to mount and claim and never look back.

Gellert watches the show with fascination.  These two knew each other in their former lives, dear friends he believes, and seeing them caught between their old memories and their true natures is exquisite.  He can't wait to reintroduce Theseus to his brother.

Theseus manages to hold himself back, but only for so long.  It’s inevitable, just like Gellert knew it would be.  Percival is so soft and inviting and Theseus’ body needs to rut.

Percival lets himself be rolled over.  “No, please,” he asks, but he doesn’t make a single move to resist.  He cooperates, willingly moving where Theseus puts him and spreading his legs to be taken.  “No - ah - ah!”

He understands that Theseus needs to fuck him just as much as Percival needs to be milked.  Neither of them can help what Gellert has turned them into.


	11. Wardrobe Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by a brilliant Anonymous. Thank you for submitting such a gorgeous scene!

One day Gellert notices Percy has started taking off his bra so it’s easier for the pets to nurse. It annoys him, so he locks Percy away in his bedroom for a while, letting Percy suffer a bit with teats swollen with milk and forbidding his other pets their daily treat. After a bit of thought, he decides to get rid of Percy’s now sizable collection of pretty underthings; which is a pity, Percy looked gorgeous in all of them. New things were overdue anyway. Percy had been bursting out of his cups again… also maybe Gellert had a bad habit of cramming Percy into brassieres that were just a bit too small anyway. But he digressed - it was obvious Percy had trouble feeding the pets properly without taking off the pretty gifts Gellert was so generous with. And Percy should have learned his lesson about disrespecting Gellert’s gifts.

Magicking up new things is easy of course, but Gellert decides to discipline Percy for a while. It’s light punishment - Gellert couldn’t bear to make his sweet milk cow suffer too much. What’s a day or two of being bound to a soft king-sized bed? Gellert generously binds Percy’s arms behind him so the poor man can’t frustrate himself by squeezing teats that won’t expel a drop of milk until Gellert releases the binding he’s put on them. Percy’s gagged so his weeping is muffled and don’t irritate Gellert when he needs to sleep. He doesn’t even fuck Percy before bed these few days, just masturbates over him until he cums over Percy’s face.

Gellert finally gives him relief on the fourth day, milking a sobbing, grateful Percy in the bathtub until a full inch of white liquid sits at the bottom.

“Impressive.” Gellert praises him. “You’ll be to able to feed the entire castle before long.” Percy whines in minor protest, but he looks both pleased and ashamed.

Percy blushes when Gellert presents him with the first piece of his new wardrobe, a black lacy brassiere that opens from the back, with matching panties of course. He personally straps Percy in, then seals the openings of the brassiere shut with a bit of magic that send a light shock of warning into Percy’s skin. Now his little heifer won’t piss him off by spoiling the look Gellert had in mind. He conjures a full length mirror to let Percy see how lovely he is - decked out in tiny ribboned panties barely concealing his cock and a brassiere that actually covers his breasts fully - until Gellert reaches from behind and peels away the lacy cups covering his mounds.

Percy gasps softly at the sight in the mirror. He’s exposed again, the brassiere now just a black lace frame accentuating his breasts and large areolas, nipple rings gleaming brightly in his puffy teats.

“Are you pleased with your new things my little heifer?” Gellert purrs. Percy shudders, sighing softly. He's  so pleased, so flattered with the attention Gellert’s giving him. 

“Now you don’t have to waste any time stripping off your pretty underthings to feed my other greedy little pets. I will buy you a hundred of these things my dear - show your titties off to the world.” Gellert growls, cupping breasts that still overflow in his large hands. Percy watches himself squirms and mewl in Gellert’s grip, he’s just begging to be fucked.

Gellert obliges - he pushes Percy down on hands and knees, tearing off ribboned panties to fuck him in front of the mirror. Percy doesn’t once look away from his reflection - he can’t, he’s… entranced. His lips are parted, cheeks flushed, hair in a tangled mess. He barely feels the cock splitting his ass open, but his oversensitive breasts tingle when they sway and bounce from the hard fucking. He whimpers as little droplets of milk start to drip from his nipples. Percy doesn’t get to come - Gellert decides he’s not earned back the privilege. But the little shivers of pleasure he gets merely from the jiggling of his tits… Percy thinks he’s almost satisfied.

Afterwards, Gellert sends Percy to feed the pets dressed in only the brassiere, lace cups and ruined panties lying abandoned on the floor.


	12. Mommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Credence or Newt developing a mommy kink with Graves after nursing from him one too many times. They start seeking him out for comfort and feeding whenever Grindelwald is done with them. Graves encourages them, stroking their hair, cooing at them, reassuring them that everything's ok. But then I imagine this would lead to Grindelwald giving him a potion that causes Graves to go through a false pregnancy, weighed down by heavy tits and a heavier belly that has nothing in it.
> 
> Prompt 2: What if Grindelwald hears Percy's thoughts and desires for a child? He decides to give his new pet Theseus the honors of being the proud father. He locks Percy and Theseus in a room, and Theseus fucks Percy nearly into oblivion. Later, it's confirmed that Percy is pregnant and he panics... at first. As time goes on, he grows to love his new lot in life, to be a mother to this precious child with Theseus. It gives Grindelwald an idea: what kind of children could he breed Percy to bear?

Percival likes taking care of the other pets, and he’s so good at it too - so nurturing, so loving, always soft and gentle with them, humming quiet lullabies and stroking their hair while they nurse from his breasts.  He likes knowing there’s something he can do to help them.  It's so very easy to see him as a mother figure.

Credence is particularly susceptible.  He’s never known love and care, so when he gets a taste of it he latches on and grows dependent very quickly. Unbeknownst to Percival, Gellert even encourages him to start calling Percival “Mommy,” or “Mama.”  He does, and before long Percival starts referring to himself that way too - saying things like, “It’s okay, Mommy’s here,” and “Let Mama take care of you, don’t worry.”  The first time he says it he does so without even thinking.  It just slips out, it feels so natural.

So of course, Gellert tells Percival that since he wants so much to be a mommy, that can be arranged.  Not too long after that his belly starts to swell, growing day by day until he’s fat with it, squirming around the gravid weight which distends his once petite stomach.  Gellert does tell him there’s nothing in it, after a few days of letting him panic and wonder, but it still sends his newfound maternal instincts into overdrive.  He comes to crave caring for the others, and he looks so sweet nursing them with one hand resting on his swollen belly.

And sometimes -  _occasionally_ \- he finds himself wishing it weren’t empty.

Gellert notices, of course.  Who is he to deny Percival's desires?  If he wants to be bred, Gellert will never let him be empty.  Percival loves it, he loves being a good mama and having his belly filled again and again, always so round and taut and creating new life.

“You were always meant for this,” Gellert tells him.  “You were always meant to be a mother.  I’ve rescued you and let you serve your true purpose.”

Percival is so grateful, so content.  He knows it’s thanks to Gellert that he discovered what he was meant to be.  Gellert knew all along, he’s been shaping him from the beginning, and Percival is sorry he ever fought.  This is the life he wants.


	13. Brotherly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How much do you think Theseus and Newt break down when Gellert puts them together; Newt's piercings buzzing away as his brother helplessly ruins his hole, both of them sobbing as Gellert watches and laughs?

Newt is horrified by what's been done to his brother.  He sees the progression day by day as Theseus' will buckles under the heavy weight of Gellert's enchantments, driving him to become ever more wild and bestial.  He tries to help Theseus fight it, to retain his humanity and his sanity, and he knows how hard Theseus is struggling.  There's no winning against Gellert, no real victory, but Newt hopes he can at least fight for Theseus to keep his mind.

There are moments of hope, and there are moments of utter despair.  It seems to be the worst when Theseus and Percival are together - Newt feels sick watching the mindless, savage expression on Theseus' face as he pins Percival down and fucks into him again, and again, and again.  They're not lovers; Theseus is being driven to breed.

So of course Gellert does his best to make it even worse.

At first Newt doesn't know why he and Theseus have been put in a room together.  Surely Gellert would wish to keep them apart, so they can't work together?  Yet here they are, locked in alone with nothing to stop them from talking.

Then Newt feels his piercings start to buzz, and the burst of arousal which surges through him is dizzying.  His dick swells up as much as it can within the cage and he's reduced to curling up on the floor as tremors shake his body, struggling to retain some semblance of control in the face of the overwhelming  _need need need_ he knows will never be sated.  He hears a groan, and looks up to find Theseus suffering the same treatment.

Unlike Newt, however, Theseus has nothing stopping him from seeking release and relief.  Nothing except the fact that it's impossible for him to reach completion unless he's fucking someone, and there's no one here but Newt.

Theseus tries so hard to keep his dick out of his brother, but his own piercings make him  _need_  to fuck, to rut, and he needs to do it inside someone.  Newt’s warm body is right there, his tight little hole just waiting as he squirms on the floor in the grip of his own agonized pleasure, and no matter how horrified Theseus is he can’t stop himself from gripping Newt’s hips.

Newt tries to beg him not to at first, but he stops when he realizes Theseus is crying; he doesn’t want to make it worse for his brother when it’s clear that he’s being violated just as much as Newt.  Newt still screams and sobs though, Theseus fucks him so hard and fast he can’t help it.  When Theseus finally comes inside him Newt just lays there shivering, grateful that it’s finally over - but of course, Theseus’ dick is ready for the next round.

The two brothers are never quite the same after that.


	14. Mental Readjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What if with the bimbofication, Percy loses his intelligence whenever Newt or Credence feed from him? Like, they're literally sucking the intelligence out of him? Grindelwald does some kind of spell over them, and then one day Newt leaves a feeding knowing more about American laws than he did before. Credence feeds and he then knows a lot of advanced spells. Pity he can't cast them. Newt figures it out and tries to stop, but he can't help but feed. He needs that nurturing for his tortured body.
> 
> (With thanks to Funkspiel for providing some fantastic lines <3)

It takes a long time, but eventually Gellert begins to feel he's gotten all the entertainment he can from Percival.  He's starting to get bored, and as a consequence he decides to thoroughly ruin his mind.  Not just condition him, he’s already done that - no, he’s going to drain away his ability for complex thought and leave Percival as a dumb, pretty little thing.  Profoundly stupid, but still cute. 

Gellert makes a little game of it.  He puts Percival's fate in his own hands, in a way; the thing which triggers the slow decline of his mind is being nursed from.  Each time he feeds the pets he loses just a little bit more of his ability to think, his thoughts trickling out along with his milk.  Percival can try to resist, but in the end it will be hopeless.  Gellert knows how dependent Percival has become on the comfort of nursing the pets, not to mention how painful his breasts get if they're left to fill up with milk.  He looks forward to watching it all unfold.

Percival  _knows_  he’s getting dumber.  He can tell that there’s a difference, that he’s slower in responding to things and has to try harder at keeping up in conversations with Gellert, that he makes silly mistakes and his attention starts to wander.  He can’t quite remember how his mind worked before, but it frustrates and scares him to know what’s happening to him.  He has such a difficult time figuring out the cause, though.  He keeps encouraging the other pets to nurse, utterly unaware that it's causing him to become a stupid little milk cow with no value other than his tits.  It’s not like the knowledge he’s missing comes up all that often in his new life for him to notice it’s gone, and by the time really important things start to go… well, by then it’s too late.  Gellert thinks he looks adorable with his now-constant confused little frown.

“You know, you used to be one of the brightest wizards of your generation,” Gellert murmurs as he casually fucks Percival.

Percival scrunches his nose up cutely and tries to remember, he does, but his dick is oozing and his hole is stretched and he can’t focus, but he knows he should be able to. His lashes heat with tears even as his mouth parts on an empty moan.

Percival might not realize what's going on, but Newt works it out.  He sees the empty expression that comes over Percival's face whenever he nurses, the way he seems just a little slower afterwards, and soon the pattern is unmistakable.  Newt tries to stop nursing, not wanting to be the cause of Percival's decline, but for Gellert that just won't do.  He stops feeding Newt altogether and locks him in a room with Percival, and it isn’t long before the pearly milk dripping from his nipples is too much of a temptation for Newt.  He tries not to, he tells himself he'll just take a little, but he's so hungry. 

He’s been starved for so long that he nurses for quite some time, and drains out quite a few thoughts.


	15. Play Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One day, Gellert seals the door to the bathroom off the pets’ room. Which pets shrug and just nonchalantly piss on the floor when they need to go, and which try to hold it, hoping that Gellert will relent and unseal the door? How long do they wait? When do they realize that isn’t going to happen, or at least not until after they can’t hold it anymore?

It started out as a rather ordinary day for the pets, but the discovery of a locked door was it took for it to become anything but.  Gellert is usually quite generous with allowing them basic hygiene - he doesn't want a menagerie of dirty pets, after all.  But this newest game seems to overrule that small mercy.

Newt is best able to cope with it - he spent a great deal of time in the field with less-than-ideal pluming before he was a pet, and isn’t easily embarrassed by bodily functions.  Once it becomes clear the bathroom is off-limits and will be for a good long while, he finds a discrete corner and gets it over with.  He isn't thrilled about it, mind, but he copes.

Percival doesn't want to ruin his pretty, lacy panties.  He knows he’s not allowed to take them off, either - Gellert has made it abundantly clear that he is forbidden from changing his look in any way, which most certainly includes removing his lingerie.  But if he wets himself they’ll be ruined, and won’t that break the rules too?  Percival isn’t usually left in with the other pets for long periods of time except when he’s nursing them, Gellert likes to give him special treatment and keep Percival with him in his own rooms, so Percival holds out hope the longest that Gellert will come and get him.  He doesn’t though, and eventually Percival does ruin his pretty panties.

As for Credence, he just goes to pieces once he realizes what’s going on.  He's always been the most sensitive, and he's usually so very good that he escapes Gellert's harsher punishments.  He has no idea what to do, and as the pets aren't allowed to speak to each other he has no guidance.  Credence works himself up into hysterics with shame and the fear of being punished before he ends up making a puddle on the floor.

Theseus has been conditioned into being rather animalistic, what with being driven to rut and dominate and follow his baser instincts.  As such, because Gellert has managed to strip away most of his higher reasoning and awareness, he’s the one who wouldn’t particularly care.  In fact, he might even take the opportunity to show is dominance over the other pets by marking someone he considered to be lower down in the hierarchy.


	16. Theseus' Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I love Theseus being more animalistic.... What if one day he turns against Grindelwald because he considers the wizard a threat to his dominance and claim over Percival?

Theseus chafes with the feeling of his claim being challenged, and to be fair he's right - Percival spends more time in Gellert’s bed than he does with Theseus.  It’s incredibly frustrating to his instincts to be denied what he considers his mate.  He jealously guards Percival from the other pets and growls when they get too close, keeping his thick cock buried in Percival's body the entire time.  When Percival isn't there he paces restlessly, often bullying the other pets.

One day when Gellert comes to fetch Percival back Theseus snarls at him and flashes his teeth.

Gellert is outraged.  He shoots painful stinging hexes at Theseus which make him yelp and whimper and drive him back, and Gellert resolves that he’s been too kind a master if Theseus has gotten out of hand.  It's time he relearn his place.

From then on Theseus lives in a small metal cage.  There’s enough room for him to turn around and curl up, but that’s it - he can’t sit up and he can’t stretch out.  He certainly can’t put his dick in anyone which, given Theseus’ piercings and modifications, is pure torture.  His days of prowling the pets’ enclosure and humping who he likes are gone - forever.  His huge dick is constantly rock hard between his legs, his balls are big and heavy, and sometimes he gets so desperate that he ruts against the hard floor or humps the air in his sleep.  He whimpers and whines and keens, but of course, it doesn’t do any good.

Worst is when Gellert fucks Percival in front of his cage, making that gorgeous soft body jiggle and sway with his thrusts until he comes deep inside and makes Theseus watch his seed drip back out.  It’s an effective message to Theseus’ half-feral brain.

Eventually, once Theseus is sufficiently cowed, Gellert does allow him to fuck again.  The circumstances are very different, though.  Theseus is kept shackled in a heavy iron collar attached to a chain with barely any slack.  And when the pet he gets to dick is brought in it’s not Percival - it’s Newt.

Theseus may be half feral, but he still recognizes his brother.  He still knows it’s wrong to fuck him.

He’s been denied so long he doesn’t even hesitate.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
